Hate That I Love You
by MissMappy
Summary: Re-upload of my old story :) Just tweaked it a little bit. Holly is your typical girl - That is, until one day, when her secrets begin to be revealed and new ones form. EricxOC
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Holly took one look out of her window and groaned as she saw the snow. Her father's house sat within a small village in the hills of northern Spain. Summers spent there were pleasant enough, with the hot days and cool, breezy nights. Winters, however, were a different story entirely. The girl shivered as she thought about going out that night. The horizon was beginning to darken and soon she was supposed to be leaving for a party.

"Are you going as a tramp?"

Holly turned around to meet her stepsister's gaze with a smile.

"No. I'll get dressed in a moment, I promise." Holly replied, looking her stepsister up and down.

India was tall and long-limbed with skin the colour of cappucino. Her face was sharp with strong features and almond-shaped eyes, a result of her mother's Mongolian heritage. She looked perfect in a short red lace dress and red heels, her ebony hair falling in soft waves just past her shoulders. The long, skin-tight lace sleeves kept the look from looking trashy. Holly sighed, feeling short and dumpy as she stood there in her track pants and baggy hoodie.

"Michael will be here to pick us up in 20 minutes, so you might want to hurry up." India sighed, shaking her head at Holly's last-minute nature and leaving the room.

Holly pulled off her clothes and changed into a white version of India's dress. She found her white high heel pumps and slipped them onto her slender feet. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and outline her eyes with a little black eyeliner. She slicked on some clear lipgloss and looked at her hair in the reflection. It was still straight from the night before so she just ran the straighteners through it quickly and brushed it out. The chestnut strands fell to halfway down her back. India ran into the bathroom, frantic.

"What's up?" Holly asked her.

"Michael just texted. He's on his way. Have you seen our headbands? And can you pin my tail onto my dress?" She gushed, holding out a pointed devil's tail.

"Sure. And our headbands are in the bag on the kitchen table." Holly replied calmly as she safety-pinned the devil's tail onto the back of her sister's dress. Fancy dress parties were a tradition on New Year's Eve, and that year India had chosen to go as a devil, urging Holly to go as an angel. Cheesy? Yes. But the choices were limited now that they were older. As kids, they had gone as cats and princesses and clowns but now that just wasn't an option.

"Do I have to wear the halo?" Holly asked, groaning at the idea.

"Well, if you don't, how will people know what you're going as?" asked India.

"Urm, jeez, I don't know. Maybe by looking at the stupid feather wings you're making me wear?!" Retorted Holly.

"You only have to wear the halo and wings for Sara's party. You can take them off after that." replied India, starting to lose her patience.

The doorbell rang at that moment and the girls both jumped a little.

"Well, I guess that's our ride!" exclaimed India excitedly.

Holly sighed as she followed her stepsister down the stairs and followed her out of the door, shrugging on her wings and putting the halo headband on with a look of disgust. They slid into the backseat of Michael's silver SUV as Michael and his brother smiled back at them from the front seats.

"My, my, aren't you girls looking delectable?" he smiled, revealing fake fangs. Michael and his family were the only other family in the village who spoke fluent English. At the sight of his fangs, Holly wondered how many people were going to go dressed as vampires tonight and shook her head with a sigh. The drive to the nearby city was slowed due to the snow but the four teenagers passed the time by singing along to the radio and gossiping about their friends. Holly had been lucky to have spent enough summer and winter holidays there to have become part of their group of friends and she was able to communicate in fairly good Spanish, having picked it up over the years.

Eventually they pulled up to a large townhouse with music blasting from it. Holly sighed, following her friends into the party. The loud music washed over them and they greeted the people they knew with hugs, looking around the large rooms and realising that at least a hundred people must have turned up. The girls had met Sara through India's modelling and so they weren't that close. In fact, the invite to her party had been quite a surprise.

Holly looked around seeing that a lot of people were already fairly drunk. She spotted a few couples making out in corners and went to get herself a drink, unsure of what to do. She wasn't much of a party-goer, preferring to just hang out with a few drinks and a few friends in clubs, where they could sit together and talk. She found a table with assorted alcohol bottles and bottles of mixers on it and wrinkled her nose a little. At least in clubs and bars, the drinks were prepared for you. She poured herself a vodka and coke and picked up her white leather clutch, ready to go find her friends again, just as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She spun round to see a cute guy. He was toned but not bulky and his olive skin shone in the dim flashing lights.

"Urm, hi?" She said, uneasy.

"Hi. I haven't seen you before. Who are you signed with?" he asked in a soft American drawl.

"Signed with?" she replied, confused as she took a sip from her drink. She looked around the room and noticed a lot of girls were in very skimpy skirts and tight corsets and some were just walking around in underwear. She'd overhead one of them saying they had dressed as a Victoria's Secret model. She suddenly felt very out of place and even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah. You know, which agency are you with?" The cute boy clarified.

"Oh right. No, I'm not a model. Can't you tell?" She laughed a little at the idea.

"Oh I just thought since this is Sara's party and practically everyone you see in this room is a model of some sort. I'm Aiden, by the way."

"I'm Holly. And I'm no kind of model. Actually I met Sara through my stepsister. She's the model in the family."

Aiden ran a hand through his messy dark hair as he threw her an understanding smile. He put his arm around her waist as some kind of afterthought and started to pull her back into the crowd before she could protest. He introduced her to a lot of models who seemed to come from all around the world as she shyly sipped her drink and she eventually found a way of excusing herself and finding India.

"Can we get out of here, please?" she pleaded.

"Sure, I know just the place to go." grinned India, with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! You might recognise this story as I did have it up before but I took it down to give it a bit of a facelift. Nothing major, just a couple of scenes I wasn't happy with. I am now going to be reuploading them all so hopefully will get as much support from all you lovely readers as I did before. As always, thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Club Is Alive

The girls were soon climbing into a cab and India pulled two masks out of her clutch bag.

"Here." She muttered, handing Holly a white lace mask before telling the driver their destination in rushed Spanish.

"What's this for?" asked Holly as she pulled the halo off her head and slid the wings off her back.

"It's masquerade night at the vampire bar downtown." replied India, taking off her horned headband and tail and putting on her red lace mask as she smoothed her hair down.

"The vampire bar? India, dad will kill us if he finds out!" I said. Although my father was her stepfather, India had always called him dad as well.

"Just as well he won't find out, then, isn't it?" She replied, checking her makeup in a small hand mirror and touching up her red lipstick. "I saw you talking to Aiden, by the way."

"Yeah, it was nothing." Holly replied quickly as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Nothing?! Aiden is HOT." India exclaimed, her eyes wide.

The driver turned the radio up a little bit, annoyed at the giggling girls in the back of his cab.

"He is pretty cute. And his accent was... really attractive. I could have let him talk at me for days." replied Holly, sliding her own mask over her eyes and frowning a little as she tried to line the eyeholes up with her eyes.

"I'm glad you said that. He's doing a shoot with me next week. Maybe you should come along to watch." India smiled a knowing smile.

Holly sighed. "Maybe."

She didn't really like going along to India's shoots a lot of the time. She stood at a mere 5'5" and never considered herself to be anywhere near as pretty as the models as she sat and watched them stride back and forth, posing in front of the camera, looking flawless. She thought about this for a while, and then her thoughts drifted back to the cute guy she'd just met at the party. She was brought back to reality with a jolt as the driver stopped the cab in front of a large building.

India paid the fare and the girls looked up at the building with slight apprehension.

"India... maybe we should just head back to the party." breathed Holly, with a small shiver.

"Why? Nothing will happen. Humans have to be willing for vamps to feed from them. At least in public establishments like this." retorted India, with a curt look. She shook off her nerves and walked to the shortening queue of people. Holly followed her with short, uncertain steps.

They got to the front quickly and were ushered in by the doorman after flashing their ID at him. Inside, the decor was nicer than Holly had expected. The plush couches and elegant chaise longues were upholstered in velvet of rich jewel shades. The dance floor was just like that at any chic club and the walls were painted in black and dark purples. There were platforms with poles and a long bar with ornate black bar stools set in front of it. The girls smiled a little at each other and walked through the crowded dancefloor to the bar. Everybody was wearing masks, including the bartender and Holly relaxed a little as she ordered a cosmo. The girls sat having a few drinks as they looked around the room, taking in their surroundings.

The vampires were fairly easy to distinguish from the humans. It was like they had some sort of hold over the room and Holly found her eyes drawn to their presence. Her eyes fell on one particular man. He was tall and broad shouldered with smooth blonde hair brushed back, his black leather mask obscuring his eyes. He was deep in conversation with another man and she watched his lips move, wondering what he was talking about. She watched as various women danced around him, trying to catch his attention. He held an air of mystery and danger about him. Holly watched as he slid a long arm around the waist of one of the dancers. He stroked the woman's thigh as she carried on dancing. Holly turned back to the bar with a snort. _What a sleaze_, she thought to herself, as she turned to India.

"Did you see that?" Holly asked her, her voice tainted with disgust.

"What do you expect? He might be dead but he's still a guy." India giggled. "Wanna do some shots?"

Holly stared at her stepsister's devious grin. "Fine. But don't blame me when we end up out in the park making snow angels."

India squealed with delight as she ordered a variety of shooters and a couple of tequila shots. The girls downed them together, giggling as they started to feel giddy.

"Hey, India. That guy is totally checking you out." Holly said, elbowing her stepsister as she pointed towards a short man who was doing some seriously bad dancing. India turned to look and he smiled a huge grin at the two girls. Holly waved and winked at him and the girls collapsed into a fit of giggles as the man and his friend turned to each other in excitement.

"Oh you are so bad." India said to Holly between giggles.

"I know, I know. Did you see how excited he was though? I dare you to go dance with him." Holly challenged.

"Oh my God, no! He must be about 40!" India paused. "Well, okay then. But I dare you to go dance with his friend."

Holly looked at her in horror. The man's friend was balding and pulling out the same dire moves as the other. "Ohhhh fine! This is going to be hilarious."

The tipsy girls walked towards the two men. They looked to be in their late thirties, although it was hard to tell with masks over their eyes. The girls giggled at each other as they danced near the two men. India was quite a bit more drunk that Holly. Drunk enough to get on one of the platforms and begin to dance around one of the poles. Her long limbs moved in a seductive way and the two dumpy men cheered. India reached a hand down to Holly and pulled her up onto the platform with her. Holly was drunk enough not to care and besides, she didn't know anybody there. She undulated her body close to the pole and as she danced around it she felt someone's eyes boring into her. She scanned the room as she danced and found herself making eye contact with the tall blonde man she'd noticed earlier. She sniggered. Of course someone like him would be interested in a girl dancing on a pole. She leaned back against the pole, sliding seductively down it, not once taking her eyes off of him. _It's about time he learns that he can look but he can't touch, _she thought to herself. She bit down on her bottom lip as she carried on moving and saw him smirk. The song changed and she left the platform, feeling like going out for some air. India had gone back to the dancefloor too and was now dancing with some guys.

The cold night air hit Holly hard as she went down the alley by the side of the building and she shivered, cursing under her breath at her stupidity for not taking a coat. She realised that it had probably gone midnight some time ago, not that she cared about seeing in the new year.

"Well, hello there." said a smooth male voice in Spanish.

Holly sighed as she turned to meet a shady looking guy. She shrugged and smiled, pretending she didn't understand. He inhaled through his nose, leaning towards her as he took in her appearance.

"English, I think." he said in a heavily accented voice, a sly smile on his face.

The brunette girl looked around realising the few people who had been in the alley smoking were now gone. The man took his mask off and looked her up and down with dark eyes. He grinned again, his fangs now extended and she gasped in realisation that he was a vampire.

"Come now, I just want to taste you. And we can have some fun, too." he said, pushing her back against the brick wall. She flinched as the brick rubbed roughly against her through her thin dress.

"Get away from me. I won't allow you to feed from me." She spat, remembering how India had said that vampires were only allowed to feed from willing humans at this bar.

"Won't allow me? I don't need you to allow me." He pinned her against the wall with one arm, forcing her head to the side with the other hand. He leaned close to her skin, running his fangs along her collarbone. His eyes burned with lust as he pulled her dress up. She struggled against his grip but it was useless. She screamed as the tears ran from her eyes. He looked at her and laughed.

"You think anybody here will care about rescuing a human?" he snarled, reaching down to unbutton his jeans.

She screamed in anguish and suddenly she felt him release her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Stay

_She starts swaying so sexy_

_And looking at me_

_And it got me, caught in her mind control_

_This place is prison_

_- Party Girl - Mcfly_

Eric let out a long sigh as he listened to what Bill had to report. Eric had decided to get away from Louisiana and so far it was going well. He'd met with Bill in a Vampire bar in Spain to speak.

"Bill, how many times have I told you?" Eric demanded. "If you spend every night with Sookie, Fangtasia will carry on losing money. You need to spend some nights in the bar, look available, look tempting. Do you know how many tourists will visit if there's talk of an incredibly attractive, yet untouchable vampire?"

"You can stop talking about yourself, Eric. I don't plan on being like you were." Bill spat, leaning back in his seat. He adjusted his plain black mask.

"Speaking of Sookie, where is she tonight? I've missed her." Eric mused, with a slow smile.

Bill's fangs extended. "Sookie is mine, Eric. And she flew back to Louisiana yesterday to spend New Year's with her friends."

Eric smiled at Bill's overprotective attitude. "Bill... she's just a human. She will grow old eventually. And one day she will die. She won't be yours forever."

Bill looked down at the floor in irritation. Eric took some satisfaction in annoying the other vampire. He yawned and thought about his meal for that night as he surveyed the dancers. He spotted a pretty, tall girl in a tight red dress by the bar knocking back drinks with a shorter brunette but decided that once intoxicated, humans didn't taste as good. He turned his attention back to the dancers and finally decided on a pretty blonde in denim hotpants. He would drink from her in a bit he thought as he put his arm around her waist to pull her closer. He ran his hand up her thigh, feeling her pulse beneath his fingers.

He looked towards the bar once more. The tall girl had moved to the dance floor with her friend and they seemed to be dancing with two very unattractive men. _Humans... I will never understand their tastes. _he thought to himself, turning his attention away momentarily. A few seconds later he saw the two girls dancing on the platform. However, his eyes weren't drawn to the tall girl but to the shorter brunette. She danced with a sensuality and allure that he found extremely appealing. It wasn't practised and sexy. Instead, there was a clumsiness and sense of hesitation that he liked. He looked at her white dress, thinking the colour made her look so innocent and he could feel her eyes on him even though they were obscured by her white mask. He found himself unable to take his eyes off her. As she looked at him and bit her lip, he smirked. She was sure to go to him after dancing. He could pretty much attract any female in the room if he wanted to and he decided to cast his attraction out towards her. He didn't take his eyes off her, knowing she would feel the pull of his gaze. He watched as she stepped down from the platform and he sat back against the plush velvet of the sofa as he waited for her to appear in front of him.

A couple of minutes passed and he sighed, frustrated that he had not managed to attract her. Maybe she was too drunk and hadn't been looking at him properly. Eric pushed the blonde dancer away in frustration, having totally forgotten Bill's presence.

"I love it when someone hurts your ego." Bill sighed happily, having watched the silent exchange between Eric and the girl on the platform.

"Shut the fuck up before I rip your fangs out." Eric commanded. The sound came to him, barely louder than a whisper. But he heard it all the same. It was a cry of desperation, of agony. It was the shrill scream of distress. Eric hesitated. Why should he care? It wasn't his problem if some human had put themselves in way of trouble. Although he wondered why Bill hadn't moved. Bill usually felt the need to help humans. The second scream tore through him and in the blink of an eye, he found himself outside the building. He saw the brunette from earlier pinned against a wall, a vampire forcing himself on her. He watched as the girl was pushed against the wall, her head pushed to one side. He felt a sudden, unexpected surge of anger as he saw the man pulling up the girls dress and unfastening his jeans. The fury seized Eric and he found himself throwing the vampire against the wall. He kicked a discarded wooden crate and grabbed one of the large pieces of wood that splintered off, turning to the stunned vampire.

"Give me one good reason not to stake you right now." Eric growled, his voice barely more than a savage snarl.

Holly let out a small sob as she slid down the wall and fell to the ground. Eric turned his eyes to her. He dropped the makeshift stake and dropped the vampire.

"Go. Before I change my mind." Eric hissed, without looking at him. The terrified vampire was gone within moments.

He walked over to the girl who was in a heap on the snowy ground. He reached down his hand to help her up. When she didn't take it he kicked her lightly. She didn't react. Eric let out a long, low sigh before picking her up, surprised that she was heavier than she looked. He couldn't really go back in to the bar with her like this.

"You are going to pay for this." he muttered to the girl in his arms. Letting out a small groan of frustration, he put her into the passenger seat of his car and slammed the door. He took a breath and toyed with his options. He could just leave her in the alleyway. Somebody would find her if they went out for a smoke. He could go get the tall girl he'd seen her with and get her to sort it. He could drain her and dispose of her body and nobody would know. He shook his head and got into the driver's seat. He started the engine, taken aback by his own actions. He drove quickly through the streets, passing various crowds of drunk people who had probably been out seeing in the new year. He looked to the girl in his car as he caught the smell of her blood. He pulled up to a large, lavish hotel and hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"Why am I doing this for a human? I feel like Bill." he muttered to himself in disgust. He left his car with the valet as he carried the girl's limp body into the hotel. The receptionist look at him with wide eyes as she took in the body in his arms.

"Too much to drink." he explained with a tight smile, making his way to the elevator. She stirred a little as he got to his room and placed her on the bed. He turned his back to her as he stretched.

"Are you awake?" he questioned, pulling off his mask and throwing it on the table.

Holly blinked. Her view was partially blocked by the mask that was now sitting askew on her face she pulled it off and tried to sit up. The back of her head burned with pain and she fell back to the bed, reaching to touch the back of her head. Her hair was matted and sticky. She looked at her hand and saw the red. She must have hit her head against the bricks when she was almost-

Holly sat upright, ignoring the pain. Had the rapist brought her back to his house? She was relieved, yet shocked to see the tall blonde vampire standing in the room. She screamed and scrambled backwards against the headboard of the bed.

"What am I doing here? What are you going to do to me?" she sobbed, tears welling in her eyes. Had the other vampire raped her and passed her to this one? She didn't know what to think as she asked the stranger her questions.

"Please do not scream. The noise irritates me." he replied, rubbing his temples. He turned to face her and saw her fear as she cowered against the headboard. "So this is how a human shows gratitude."

"Gratitude?! I've just been kidnapped and possibly raped." Holly wept, realising she probably wasn't making any sense.

"You were not raped. It was not hard for me to scare away your... attacker." He said the last word with some doubt, unsure of what to call the vampire who had tried to rape her.

"Oh. And why am I here, now? I don't even know where I am. And my stepsister is alone at the bar and I should probably text her to make sure she's okay and so she doesn't worry about me. I should also sort out a cab or something. I really ought to get home and-" She was cut off as the vampire put a finger to her lips.

"First of all, please calm down. I hate it when humans babble on about nothing. Secondly, how are you feeling?" Eric asked in a low voice. He was trying to hide the annoyance in his voice as he spoke.

Holly blinked at him in surprise as she tried to calm herself.

"I feel okay, but I think I hit my head. I think it bled a bit." she mumbled as she considered him closely for the first time. She was drawn to his blue eyes, the cold gaze chilling her slightly. She let out a shiver and stood up, stumbling over to the full length mirror. She was still a slightly dizzy and realised her heels probably weren't helping. She kicked them off and checked herself in the mirror, letting out a small gasp. Her white dress was stained and wet from the snow. After a few moments, she saw him appear behind her. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"What is your name?" he asked, his eyes softening a little.

"Holly." the girl replied, feeling intimidated by his presence.

"I am Eric. You may rest here the night, if you wish."

"Oh. That's really kind of you but I need to get home. I should probably text India, too." she rushed, pushing past him to get her phone. She stopped, looking around. "Where's my purse?"

"Well, I assume you must have left it at the bar. You can use the phone by the bed."

Holly was unsure as to why she was feeling so comfortable around this stranger. Anybody else would leave straight away, but something was keeping her there. She felt safe around him. Besides, he'd saved her and he hadn't tried to do anything to her. She dialled her stepsister's number and explained briefly what had happened. She told her she was safe and that she might stay the night. Eric smirked slightly at this news. He would have her before the night was through.

Holly stretched and realised she was quite tired. She remembered the matted blood at the back of her head.

"What am I supposed to wear if I stay here?" she asked Eric as she yawned.

He threw her a t-shirt from the closet before throwing himself on the couch and turning on the television. Holly thanked him under her breath and slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

_What are you doing staying here. You should just go home. Staying here is just going to get you into trouble. _The thoughts ran through her head but she pushed them to the back of her mind as she turned on the shower.


	4. Chapter 4 - One Night Only

She peeled off her dress and frowned as she took in the mess of stained white lace. She removed her underwear and let out a groan as she realised she would have to change back into it for the night. The only thing she wanted to do to the clothes of that night was burn them. She stepped under the stream of hot water, letting it wash away any trace of the vampire scum who had almost raped her. She lathered up her hair as she thought about Eric and how nice he'd been. She didn't even know him, yet he'd saved her and he'd brought her back with him when he could have left her. Maybe he wasn't just a simple, sex-crazed jerk like she'd immediately thought. She conditioned her hair and washed her body quickly, tired and eager to get to bed. She reached out and took a fluffy towel from the rack, drying herself off and drying her hair as best as she could. She pulled her white lace thong back on and put on the t-shirt Eric had offered her. He was much taller than her and his shoulders were broad, so the shirt fell down to just past her buttocks and she tugged it down to try and cover herself further. She left the bathroom and instantly felt his eyes on her.

"Is there a bin or something?" she asked, gripping her discarded dress and bra.

Eric walked over to her and took the dirty clothing. He strode away towards the corner of the room and pushed the clothes into the bin. He turned around smirking at her.

"What?" She demanded, feeling very self-conscious.

"You look good with barely anything on." He replied.

"Typical." Holly mumbled, moving over to the bed. She noticed the sheets had been changed whilst she showered. She peeled back the covers and slid under the dark purple satin. She was about to settle into the pillow when she saw him moving towards her.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She enquired, tilting her head.

He pulled off his shirt and jeans, walking to the other side of the large bed in just his boxers. He pulled back the sheets and started to get into the bed.

"Wait, what?!" Holly squealed as she jumped out of the bed.

"Well, where did you think I was going to sleep?" He sighed with a shrug. She tried to keep her eyes on his face and away from his sculptured torso.

"I can't share a bed with you, I barely know you."

"In a couple of hours it will be dawn. Tiredness will hit me and almost nothing will wake me."

"Okay. But only because I can't get home and I'm too tired to think logically." She slid back into the bed, staying as far away from him as possible. He turned out the lights and as they plunged into darkness she felt his arm around her waist.

"Tell me, do you often go to bed with strangers?" His voice was husky and seductive.

"No. This is one of my mad moments. I make bad choices sometimes." Tiredness was washing over her and she just wanted to sleep. "Do you have to put your arm around me?"

"I don't have to, but I would like to keep it there. It is rare for me to take a human to bed and it's been a long time since I felt the warmth."

"Fine. Just watch your hands. And any other parts of you."

"I'll try." The smirk on his face was apparent in his voice. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her towards him, closing the distance between their bodies.

She was too tired to protest. _People spend a night with random vampires all the time. And we're not doing anything anyway, _she thought to herself, trying to justify the fact that she was in a bed with a barely clothed stranger. And a vampire stranger at that.

Eric woke up to her writhing in her sleep. She was struggling against his arm and he heard the fearful whimpers she emitted. The whimpers grew into screams as her eyes flew open. She struggled against him, kicking towards him and trying to push him away.

"You're safe." He assured her, trying to draw her back into his embrace. He felt weak and figured it must be morning. As she relaxed back into him, he felt a pang of some emotion. Maybe it was irritation that she had managed to stir him from his rest. Perhaps it was pity at her helplessness. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew he didn't like it. Holly cried into him.

"He came into my dreams. It was happening all over again. Only in my nightmare, you didn't save me."

Eric wiped her tears, feeling uneasy at her emotions. She was so... human. He held her until she calmed down. Holly forgot that he was a stranger, wanting to feel safe and she pushed herself closer to him. She needed to feel his body on hers, know he was there. Then she would feel protected. Sleep washed over the two as they lay there, their bodies intertwined.

At 2.30pm, Holly stirred from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she allowed them to focus in the dark room. She was wondering why it was still dark when she remembered Eric was a vampire and it dawned on her that they were at a vampire hotel. She shook her head at her own ignorance before turning on the bedside lamp. Her eyes looked down to his sleeping figure beside her. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked as he slept. His facial features were completely relaxed and she realised just how handsome he really was. She gently pushed his arm off her and walked to the couch, dropping down on it as she flicked on the TV. She found a movie to watch and as it drew to a finish she checked the time. 4.00pm. Sunset would be in a few minutes. She walked over to his chest of drawers and opened the top one. She pulled out a pair of his boxers and figured she could wear them as make-shift shorts, not feeling comfortable in just a t-shirt and a thong.

Her eyes met his as she turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go through your things. I just needed something to wear." Holly explained, realising just how rude her actions would seem.

"You can make it up to me. Come here." he demanded, his voice tinged with impatience.

"How?" she asked, taking a few cautious steps towards him.

"I need to feed."

"No! I've heard of you vampires draining people by accident... and even on purpose."

"I'm not going to drain you. I'm old enough to know how to control myself. Although I will lose control if I do not feed soon."

Silence took over the room as she thought about it. She'd already been dumb enough to end up staying in the stranger's hotel room. It might be normal for India to do things like this, but to Holly it was a frightening prospect. That's why India was always the one that guys targeted. It's not that she was easy, as such... She just liked the 'no strings' that came with one night stands. Holly didn't do anything like that. She preferred old-fashioned romance, the dating, getting to know someone deeply before sleeping with them. Yet she envied her stepsisters ability to be so carefree.

"Will it hurt?" she finally managed to whisper.

"Momentarily." he said, his impatience growing apparent in his tone. "I really don't want to have to glamour you into letting me feed. It's less satisfying."

"Fine. But only if you drive me home straight after." A reluctant sigh escaped her throat. Better willing than forced.

"Agreed. Now, can I feed?"

He was in front of her in a flash, reaching up to brush her hair away from her neck roughly. She tilted her head to the side stiffly. His fangs brushed against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine, and she felt the small, sharp prick as they pierced the sensitive skin of her neck. Eric sucked the wound rhythmically and she couldn't help but feel turned on. It had been a while since she had been with a guy and her neck had always been one of her weak spots, she thought back to the way she loved to have guys kiss her neck softly. Eric's cool lips left her skin almost too soon, licking the small wounds with his bleeding tongue to seal them. He didn't seem to have taken as much satisfaction as her, and she noticed that with a small stab of disappointment. She couldn't help but feel used as he wiped off his mouth and went into the bathroom, grabbing his clothes from the back of a chair. Feeling used and alone, she waited for him, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. It wasn't long before he emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Well? I thought you wanted to get home." he growled, picking up his car keys.

"Like this?" she said looking at her reflection.

"I do not own anything that will fit you." He was starting to become annoyed.

His cold stare said it all. She picked up her shoes and walked out of the room, too scared of him to care. Eric followed her out and walked past her, eager to just get her home and get back to his own life. He walked straight out of the hotel, not caring how dishevelled and stupid the girl looked as she followed him wearing just his tshirt and boxers.

Why should he care, he thought, she was just some girl he'd picked up at a club and fed from.

Eric unlocked the car and took his place behind the wheel. He followed her directions in silence, irritated at just how far he had to drive. This was one of the reasons he always got rid of his fangbangers before dawn. But something had affected him the night before. He'd felt protective over this human for some reason. There was something about her that drew him in. And her blood... It had been the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted, leaving a sweet yet spicy aftertaste and reminding him of vanilla and cinammon. He'd never tasted anything like it and anger had struck him as he knew he would never taste it again.

"It's the last house on the left." Holly instructed, breaking him out of his thoughts. The car slowed to a stop and the girl hesitated before getting out.

She scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him with a small smile.

"You'll probably want that. Thanks for everything." Her voice was soft.

"Go. I don't really like babysitting humans and you're dragging this out." Eric frowned as he ushered her away with a movement of his hand.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She mumbled as she got out of the car and jogged to her front door, ringing the doorbell. She turned to give him one last grateful smile but it was no use. The car was already moving.

_Don't worry it's ok_

_That you're gone away_

_Further than yesterday_

_But you'll never leave these scenes_

_My mind replays_

_- I'll Keep Your Memory Vague - Finger Eleven_

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Have I mentioned how much I love you? Well I do. So there. Anyway here is a fresh, piping hot instalment for you all. I will upload another later. Also look out for a link that will be coming up on my profile with a playlist of songs that inspired this fic and that kinda soundtrack it.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Top Of The World

_I wondered what I did or said_

_That I might soon regret_

_It was the night I can't remember_

_With the girl I can't forget_

_- The Girl I Can't Forget - Fountains Of Wayne_

Eric glanced at the piece of paper she'd handed him. A mobile number was scribbled on it. Normally he would have discarded it but he stopped himself from doing so. If she was interested in him, he might get to taste that sweet blood of hers again. Besides, he needed to figure out what made him feel so... human around her. He decided he'd call her later that evening. Right now he just wanted to find someone to relieve his sexual tension. He wondered whether the pretty blonde dancer would be at the bar tonight.

Holly had showered and changed into a hoodie and plaid pyjama bottoms when she realised just how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten all day and sighed, making her way to the kitchen. She found India there, making pancakes.

"Chocolate chip?" Holly asked, her mouth watering slightly at the thought.

"Yep." India responded, motioning to the pile of pancakes she'd already made. "So, you were with that fine blonde vamp last night?"

"Nothing happened."

"Really? Because you have fang marks on your neck, baby girl."

Holly's hand flew to her neck, cursing the fact she'd tied her hair back.

"Okay, so he fed from me. Big deal." Holly shrugged it off as she tucked into a pancake.

"The few times I've had a vamp feed from me, I also slept with him."

"Yes, but I didn't."

"Yeah right,"

There was a silence hanging between them, the sizzle of the pancakes the only sound in the room.

"Oh by the way, I have some really exciting news." gushed India after a while, taking Holly by surprise. She turned off the stove and also took a seat at the table.

"Go on..."

"I've been booked for a music video and a fashion shoot. It's down in Marbella and I'm leaving for it tomorrow. Even better, you're coming with me. You might have to lug around some of the photographer's equipment but at least you get to be there."

Holly didn't usually like going to shoots but she'd never been to a music video shoot and besides, she fancied a distraction.

"Who is the video with?" Holly asked, excitement gripping her a little.

"Damien Montoya. And the fashion shoot is a lingerie shoot with human and vampire models."

"Damien Montoya? And they're getting in vamp models for the fashion shoot?" Damien Montoya was one of the hottest R&B artists around.

India shrugged. "It's a lingerie shoot, it's going to be intimate and it's going to be shot in the moonlight. Sex sells, and to a lot of people there isn't anything sexier than getting with a vampire. So you want to tell me about last night?"

The girls sat eating and gossiping until the conversation was interrupted by the sound of India's ringtone. India answered the phone, still giggling at something they'd said, before frowning and holding it out to her stepsister.

"It's for you. Not sure who it is, or why they called me and not you." India stood, grabbing their empty plates. "I'll go get us a couple of drinks. I'm fancying a drink and some girly chat."

Holly nodded at her approvingly before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She spoke softly into the receiver.

"Care to tell me why you gave me someone else's number?" The low, husky voice on the other end asked.

"Eric?" Holly squeaked, taken aback by the fact he'd called for her.

"You didn't answer my question." he pointed out.

"I assumed you'd want her number. I saw you checking her out as she danced last night."

She heard his low laugh. "What makes you think I was watching her and not you?"

Holly was taken aback at his question. She hadn't considered he'd be looking at her.

"That's very flattering, Eric, but I was the short, plain one standing next to the underwear model. So I highly doubt you were looking at me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Let me take you out tomorrow night." he said confidently. He spoke again after a pause. "We both know you're going to say yes. I don't think a human has turned me down for the last few hundred years."

"Sorry to burst your cocky bubble but I'm leaving tomorrow for Marbella. My stepsister has a couple of shoots. And then I think I'll fly back to England." _Further away from you the better. _she thought to herself with some satisfaction.

"I hope you're not just making excuses. I'll see you soon."

The line went dead before she could say anything back. Well, that had been interesting. She tossed the phone onto the table, looking over to her stepsister, meeting her questioning eyes.

"That was Eric." Holly sighed taking one of the wine glasses from India. She drank the red wine down quickly, feeling it warm her throat.

"Eric? As in, hot blonde Eric from last night?" India squealed, a grin spreading on her face.

"Yes. He asked me out, can you believe that?"

"Why wouldn't I believe that? You did well, he's gorgeous."

A few days later they were shooting the final scenes for the music video on a yacht. Most of the scenes so far had involved the models dancing round a club as the singer sat in an ornate chair or laid back on a chaise longue. Holly sat beside some of the crew, reading a magazine. She looked up and sighed, wishing that she could be a model. She didn't have the height for it and she knew there wasn't anything she could do about that. She wasn't ugly but she knew she didn't have the striking, ethereal beauty of a lot of the models at the agency. She was too... ordinary. The weather was mild and the models looked amazing in their bikinis as they moved around the singer. The singer stood up to dance for the final scene. India had been chosen to be the singer's dancer for these final shots and she took her place beside him as the music started and they began to move, Damien singing along to his own track.

"No, no, no! Stop!" shouted the Italian video director after a few takes. "She cannot stand near him. She is too tall. She makes my singer look like a midget. Change her with another model." His accent was thick as he pointed towards India and the singer.

"All the models are taller than Damien with their heels on. I suppose we can have them barefoot." Suggested a woman who was dressed in smart trousers and a shirt.

"We can't do that! We have a sponsorship deal with Jimmy Choo, they are paying us a lot to feature their shoes and it's money that we need if we are to make this video perfect." Interjected someone else.

Holly watched the exchange with some amusement. She was about to turn back to her magazine when she heard a loud shriek.

"You!" The video director carried on shrieking as he pointed at her.

"Me?" asked Holly, standing up, wondering what she was going to be asked to fetch.

"Yes, you! How tall are you?"

"Five foot five." she replied, confused. _Yes, I can reach the shelf with the alcohol bottles on, fear not. _

"Good, good. Get her into hair and make up. I want her in video."

Holly was about to protest, wide-eyed with shock and excitement as were some of the crew.

"Just do it!" Ordered the director. "We can edit her in post-production."

Somebody grabbed Holly's arm and led her away to the hair and make up artists, pushing her down into a chair. Her knees knocked together, shaking. What if she couldn't do it? What if she humiliated herself? Her body wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination. She looked at the mirror watching her untied her hair and curled it loosely, teasing it to give it some height at the roots and adding some extensions for volume. The make up artist put foundation on her, making her skin look flawless and then gave her a smoky eye before painting her lips a bright red. During this she was having her role explained by one of the many crew members. They showed her some moves and tried to calm her down. She was then handed a hanger with a swimsuit hanging from it. She slipped into it behind a curtain, pulling it into place and trying to cover as much skin as possible. It was a black halter-neck swimsuit and it didn't cover much skin. The front was cut all the way down to her navel and she felt self-conscious of the amount of cleavage showing. She considered just saying no. Running away. Pretending to faint. Anything. She just wanted to get away. But it was too late. She could hear the director getting antsy again and the curtain was pulled back as a few crew members came in. The wardrobe assistant helped her into a pair of beautiful yellow patent leather platforms and walked her back down to the yacht.

_Stop feeling so self-conscious. It's just a part of modelling. You've always wanted to try this, now do it!_ she told herself as she took a few deep breaths.

"She will do just fine." decided the director as he looked her up and down.

She was helped into position and told to just dance as if she was at a club. India looked up at her from her new place on a sun lounger and grinned reassuringly.

"Help!" mouthed Holly, though she was suddenly so excited by the opportunity that most of her fear slid away.

"Okay, cue music and... rolling!" shouted the director.

Holly found it easy to forget she was barely clothed as she moved close to the singer. The music was easy to dance to and she found herself laughing and joking with the other models in between takes. For the first time ever she actually felt like she was fitting in at a shoot. It drew to a close as the sun set and the models changed back into their clothes.

"Come on, the agent wants to talk to you." India said as she grabbed Holly by the arm and led her over to her model agent.

"Hi. Holly, right? I think I've seen you at shoots before with India." said the agent with a smile.

"Urm yeah. I watch sometimes or I fetch people drinks and stuff." Holly replied.

"Well, I'd like to talk to the fashion editor at the next shoot. She's a good friend of mine and I'd like to see about getting you in some of the group shots maybe."

Holly gasped and blinked in surprise. "Me? Why?"

"Well you looked pretty good in swimwear and your height might work out well. The magazine is the biggest selling fashion magazine in Europe and recently they've been trying to appeal to a wider audience, featuring a wider range of models. They've been trying to integrate their high-fashion image with a more commercial image. You're a very commercial model. Besides, there is a market out there for petite models."

Holly thanked her and India pulled her into an excited hug. The next couple of hours went by in a rush as she went back into hair and make up at a nearby beach, all the while chatting and joking with the other models. They touched up her eye make up and reapplied some lipstick in a slightly darker shade of red. Her hair was teased once more and she was given some red lace lingerie to model and some high black platform pumps. The other human models had all been assigned a vampire model. Holly was only taking part in the group shots and she knew she had a long wait ahead of her as the couples were shot one by one on the windy beach. She excused herself to go get a drink and as she walked into the refreshments tent, her mind drifted to thinking about her crazy experiences. A chill went through her and she hugged her dressing gown closer, huddling towards the portable heater they'd set up in the tent. She picked up a can of coke from the drinks table and pulled the ring pull just as she looked up towards the entrance of the tent. She jumped, dropping the can, as her eyes met with the last person she expected to see there.

"Missed me?"

* * *

**A/N: :O Who could it be?! ;) I think we all know. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, favourited or followed this fic. It honestly makes me want to keep writing. I might not be the best writer but I hope to improve :) Thank you once more!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Mr Moonlight

His voice hit her like a wave of cold air and Holly pulled her robe tighter around her, the chill almost palpable in the air.

"What are you doing here, Eric?" She hissed, stepping out of the puddle of coke, with a disgusted look on her face. She turned and selected a bottle of water instead.

"I asked you to come out with me the other night. As you couldn't come to me, I came to you." he said simply. "See, I have a habit of getting what I want. And seeing who I want, when I want."

"That's called stalking." she pointed out.

"Actually, your stepsister gave me the location and the details, so technically I was invited." he paused. "Why are you not wearing much?"

"I'm... modelling." she mumbled, making a mental note to kill India.

"Shame. I thought it was all for me. I didn't know you modelled."

"I don't. It's a long story."

"Holly?" called a high pitched voice. The fashion editor appeared in the doorway. "We need you for final touch-ups before the group shot, it shouldn't be long unt-"

She paused and walked into the marquee, looking Eric up and down.

"And just who are you?" She asked dreamily. Holly rolled her eyes.

"My name is Eric. I am an... acquaintance of your… your model." drawled the tall vampire, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, Holly never told me she had such a hot acquaintance." the agent said, resting a hand on his bare arm. She gasped as she touched him. "My, my. If I'm not mistaken, you are a vampire."

Holly watched in disgust as the woman practically melted over Eric. Her eyes went blank, glossed over, and Holly saw it as the perfect opportunity to escape as she saw Eric whispering to the woman in hushed tones.

"Well, I'll just be off to hair and make up then. Wouldn't want to keep the photographer waiting." Said Holly as she turned to leave. She picked up her shoes and was about to leave when the fashion editor stopped her.

"Well, I think we've just found you a male model. He'd work perfectly with you in some shots. That way you'll get your own partner shot in the magazine too, like the other girls."

Holly opened and closed her mouth, stunned and frozen as she tried to protest. But Eric spoke first.

"I'll be glad to do it." he said. The fashion editor took his arm and pulled him towards the wardrobe tent to get him changed. Holly stomped across the sand to hair and make up, her steps so hard, she could feel the jarring in her knees. She sat down in the chair heavily and watched as the staff flitted over. She stared her reflection in the eyes as they did the last minute touchups, angry that this stupid man - vampire - whatever he was, was weaselling his way into her life. India came over to her, looking like the cat who got the cream. Well, the long limbed, curvaceous, sexy cat who got the no fat skinny cream.

"What's up with you? I haven't seen you frown like that for a while." she asked.

"Eric fucking Northman. That's what's up. I'll bet he's real happy now." Holly replied with a scowl.

"What's he done?" India tilted her head, her smile growing.

"Well, thanks to you and your big mouth, he's here. And even worse than that, he's just been pulled in as a male model for the shoot. So he gets to put his grimy little vampy hands all over me." Holly snapped. "And stop smiling at me like that!"

"I'm just happy for you. You'll get a shot with him in the magazine as well as being in the group shot. That's good for a portfolio, if you want to carry on with this after. And besides, count yourself lucky. You've got a hot male model to drool over."

"I'm less than happy right now. How bad is it out there, by the way?"

"Could be worse. It's all a part of modelling. The wind might be blowing and you might be wearing virtually nothing on a beach in January but you've just got to model through it." India shrugged. "Besides, I've done shoots in worse conditions."

Holly's name was called and she stood up. An assistant removed her robe and she was led out to the sand where some lights had been set up. Eric was already on set in a pair of very tight black trunks, looking like he'd just stepped out of a Calvin Klein advert. Holly sighed. India had been right. She was lucky to get to model near naked with someone like him. But he'd been so cold towards her at times and she still barely knew him. She remembered how used she felt after he fed from her. She was brought back to reality as somebody spoke to her.

"So I just want you to lay over him. Give me passion. I want to be able to feel the passion. It's angry, it's raw, it's primal. Show me that." instructed the photographer. She slipped on her heels and lowered herself to where Eric lay smirking on the sand.

"Don't even think about taking advantage of the situation." she warned him, suddenly feeling very exposed in the lingerie. She crawled over him as her hair was positioned by a stylist. The photographer took a few test shots and adjusted the lighting. The dim lighting was only in place to make the shot visible and she was sure it would be touched up afterwards to emphasise the moonlight.

"I wouldn't dream of taking advantage. But the man wants passion, so what can I say." He breathed with his trademark smirk, placing one hand on her waist and the other on her thigh.

She gasped a little at his touch. _Pull yourself together. You're modelling. It's just acting. It's just pretend. _she thought to herself as she placed her hand over his on her thigh. She thought back to the many times she'd seen India pose with various male models. _Act like India. Act like a model. _The thought played over and over in her mind, calming her. She stared down into his eyes as the camera flashed a few times.

"Can you get a little closer? I want to be able to capture sparks. Come on! Work with me!" demanded the impatient photographer.

Holly growled in frustration and rolled her eyes as she saw Eric's smirk spread wider. She lowered her face until it hovered just an inch from his.

"Much better! This I can work with." encouraged the photographer as he took some more shots.

Holly's breathing quickened a little at the proximity. She was glad when they were asked to change positions as it gave her some distance from Eric as the hair and make up team rushed in. She lay on the sand as her hair was fanned out around her head by the hair stylist. As Eric lay above her, the photographer spoke once again.

"I want you to pretend you're feeding on her. Holly, react as if you can't get enough of him. He is your drug, he is the best thing you've ever felt. I just need to get one perfect shot and then we can move to the group shot." he told them, fiddling with his camera.

"I bet you're really happy about this." Holly sneered.

"I am. Especially with a female that is as... blessed with assets as you." he contested, letting his eyes roam south over her body. She pushed his chin up so his eyes met hers once more.

"Do that again and my knee might accidentally collide with your groin." she said, smiling a fake, over-sweet smile at him.

"Okay, I'm ready. Show me a little magic. I want to capture that forbidden moment." the photographer roared. The man was crazy, Holly decided.

Eric leaned down and buried his face in her neck. He rested his lips against the skin and she thought for a moment he might actually bite. He kissed her neck softly and she let out an audible gasp as he turned her on, much to the photographer's delight. The camera flashed a few times before the photographer started instructing people to get the set ready for group shots. Holly felt a pang of disappointment as Eric pulled away from her neck and stood up, though she'd never let him know that. The other models came out to set and began to be positioned. Some of the models lay down in the sand and others were asked to stand behind them. Holly was asked to stand leaning back into Eric.

"I was exciting you. I could smell it." Eric whispered to her as she leaned back against his statuesque chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ew. Liar." she replied, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Did you just hit me? If you wanted to play rough, you could have just said."

"Why can't the sun come up right about now?" she growled in response.

The group shots didn't take long and as she was handed a robe and led back to change into her skinny jeans and tee, she felt relief wash over her. Relief and sadness. Something inside her longed to be next to him. She shook her head as India walked to her side, pulling on her shirt.

"So, I saw your steamy shoot." she said.

"It wasn't steamy. It's called acting." Holly corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." replied the taller girl, a knowing smile playing on her lips. "Anyway come on, everyone's going for drinks."

"Actually, I thought I might hang back on the beach for a while. There's something soothing about the waves and the moonlight." Holly bit her lip.

"Suit yourself. We'll be at Icon if you change your mind." India declared, hugging Holly before leaving.

Holly grabbed her bag and pulled on her leather jacket before leaving. She walked down the beach, until she was far enough away from the set. She sat down on the sand, throwing her bag and converse aside. The sea breeze washed over her and she found her mind drifting to thoughts of Eric. She thought about how he'd turned up on her shoot after just meeting her once. Weirdo. Something about him enticed her though. She felt some sort of connection to vampire. Perhaps it was the way she could tell his cold, womanising exterior was just a mask. She could see something swimming in his icy gaze, something deep, just below the surface. It was like he didn't want to let anyone in. Yet he'd calmed her when she awoke from a nightmare. The nightmare had haunted her since the incident and when she awoke in a cold sweat, she'd found herself wishing he was there with his arms around her. He'd stopped a vampire from violating and killing her. He'd allowed her to stay with him and then he'd driven her home. There was something inside him that was kind and protective. She just wished he'd let that part of him take over. On the other hand, his harsh, bad boy nature appealed to her too. She'd always liked the guys that were way out of her league, and for once it looked like one actually liked her back. Maybe he did just want to sleep with her. Maybe he wanted more. She'd never know if she didn't take a chance.

"Penny for your thoughts? That's what people say isn't it." his voice reached her and she snapped her head round to meet his eyes as a cool shudder spread down her spine.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me_

_That thrills and delights me, oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you_

_- The Nearness Of You - Norah Jones_

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! You lovely lot have been so super kind on reviews, it's almost made me blush. (and cry with happiness but we won't mention that :P) So I'm totally psyched for the next instalment to come out. Sorry it's taking a while but I am a lowly student, studying law and also studying criminology and I also have a job so I'm quite stretched for time sometimes. Thanks for sticking with it! Peace and love. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Love, Sex, Magic

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_

_Its become something that's impossible to ignore_

_And I can't take it_

_- Unthinkable - Alicia Keys_

"I'm just thinking about a lot of different things." she mumbled to herself. _Take a chance on him, he might surprise you._ She shook her head as if trying to shake off her thoughts. That same thought had been playing over and over in her mind, drifting in at regular intervals. It reminded her of an annoying advert, playing over and over, loud and unavoidable. She felt him take a seat beside her in the sand. A shiver went through her as she noticed once more how no heat radiated from his body. Dead. Only alive inside.

"So tell me. Why is it I can have my pick of any woman who walks this earth, yet I can't have you?" he asked her, his voice confident.

Her hazel eyes met his blue ones as she answered his question, an expression of disbelief shrouding her face. "Wow. You really are full of yourself. And for your information, I never said you couldn't have me. You've just been going the wrong way about it."

"The wrong way about it? Why don't you let me know the right way then." A small smile played on his lips as she didn't reply. "Oh, come now, don't be so mean. At least let me learn."

She sighed and flopped back on the sand before answering his question. "I suppose I like it when a guy takes me out a couple of times before trying anything. When he misses me when I'm not with him. I love it when I can be myself around someone and I like the sort of guy who wakes you up with a kiss. Someone who surprises you with really sweet, cheesy gestures and does goofy things like... like take you dancing. Like they do in old movies." She smiled as she spoke, not once taking her eyes off the starry sky. In her mind, she pictured the perfect man, straight out of an old hollywood movie. The sort of charming character that might be played by Cary Grant or Clark Gable or Fred Astaire. It might have been naive of her to believe that such a man existed but she couldn't help being a hopeless romantic, picturing white weddings and picket fences ever since she was a child. She felt him lay down beside her and turned to face him when he finally spoke.

"Okay so let me think through the... criteria you present me with. Technically, I took you back to my hotel room for a night and then I turned up here even after you turned down my request of a date. Do those count as taking you out?" his eyes drilled into hers as he carried on speaking. "I can't really miss you as I barely know you, but I did want to see you again. Enough to postpone my flight back to London and come to Marbella tonight. I cannot wake you with a kiss due to the obvious issues with you waking up during daytime... and the fact we don't wake up anywhere near each other. Sweet, cheesy gestures are not something I am exactly skilled at or particularly enjoy. What was the last thing again?"

"Take me dancing like in old movies." she repeated with a small giggle, amazed at the tenderness he was suddenly showing.

"Ah yes, that. You don't want to see me dancing, believe me." he grimaced.

"But all those years… you must have seen your fair share of ballrooms and tea dances?"

"There is no doubt I am more skilled than the majority of men nowadays, but compared to those of the past, I wasn't an extraordinary dancer."

She let out a soft laugh before turning onto her side to face him and asking a question that had been burning in her mind.

"Why did you act so... distant after you fed from me? I mean, after you were so caring in the night."

He turned his face to the night sky, a pensive look on his face. "I told you that virtually nothing could wake me from my sleep after dawn and I wasn't lying. I was surprised to be roused from my rest as I felt your fear. When you screamed, I had an overwhelming need to comfort you and make you feel safe. It is something I have never felt before. And then when I fed from you, I found myself caring about how you felt and wanting to keep you safe no matter what. It is a feeling I only carry towards my progeny, yet suddenly I felt it in regards to you. A human I had only just met."

Holly blinked in surprise and even Eric looked taken aback at his sudden release of emotion.

"Maybe you're just not as hard-hearted as you believed." She suggested, looking away from him.

"Or perhaps there is a different reason for this. Look at me." He let out an angry sound, almost a growl and turned her head towards him forcefully. "I said look at me! My heart is hard as stone and cold as ice. That's what happens after a millennium of living the cruelty of life as a dead man." he shot back, his head attempting to sort through a million thoughts, just trying to find a logical explanation for feeling like this towards a human. Hell, he'd never really felt like this towards anyone.

She watched him as the conflict showed in his face. Her small hand covered his, releasing the tightness of his grip on her head.

"I won't lie. I feel somehow connected to you. Or at least part of me does. And that same part of me... it longs to be near you. How stupid does that sound." Holly sighed.

He took her face in his hands and lowered his face towards hers, his eyes surprised and soft. She could feel the electricity between them. "I'm guessing that part of you won't mind me doing this." he whispered. His lips met hers with a soft kiss that left her breathless. He pulled away after that one kiss and her lips longed for more. She reached up and pulled his face back towards hers, gently. They exchanged soft, sweet kisses for a few minutes before he pulled away abruptly.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I'm not the good guy. I'm never the hero. I will use you and hurt you and then one day I will leave you and I won't even say goodbye." he replied simply. The fact he could be so honest. She didn't care what happened in the future. Only the present was important.

She put a finger to his lips as he opened his mouth to speak once more.

"I don't care. I want you." she told him, hoping with all her being that he wouldn't end something that was just barely beginning.

"I am a vampire. I could kill you in less than a second. I've killed people before. I've taken joy from killing before." he continued, his eyes darkening.

"Do you want to kill me?" she breathed, fear striking her a little.

"No. I told you. I feel the need to protect you. I will not hurt you." _At least not physically, _he thought.

"Then I don't care about what you've done in the past."

"Well you should."

He turned away from her, surprised at her disregard towards his past, silence hanging between them for several minutes. Eventually, Holly sat up as her stomach rumbled. Her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment as Eric turned to face her.

"I guess I'm hungry. I mean I had a cereal bar after the photoshoot but it's about time I eat some proper food." The girl explained with an embarrassed smile.

"Come back with me to my hotel. You can eat there. I suppose you could consider it me taking you out." Eric sighed, rising to his feet.

Holly bit her lip, slightly unsure at his offer. "Okay." she finally said.

"Okay?" His voice doubted her response.

"That's what I said. Let's go." She stood up and walked towards the pavement, pulling on her shoes once there.

They started the walk down the road in silence. After a few minutes she felt him take her hand in his and she smiled shyly at him, her heart beating slightly faster. Was this the same guy she'd met? He seemed so much kinder.

She wasn't alone as her mind raced. Little did she know that Eric's was also flicking through different thoughts rapidly. As he looked down and saw his fingers interlaced with hers, he couldn't help feeling so _normal_. It was like he had finally been given a chance at having the kind of relationship that Bill and Sookie had. He'd always secretly envied Bill and the fact that Bill had found someone who loved him unconditionally, who didn't dwell on his past and most of all, someone who wasn't afraid of him. Sure, the fangbangers Eric met didn't seem afraid but he knew that deep down they were terrified. It was what made it exciting for them. Yet this girl wasn't scared of him. She had trusted him when he'd said he wouldn't hurt her. She'd spent the night sharing his bed rather reluctantly, whereas most females would have clamoured to jump into bed with him, and not in an innocent way. But this girl was different. She didn't care about having sex with him, she seemed happy just to spend time around him. Hell, it looked like Eric might have found himself a friend. Maybe even a girlfriend.

They reached the hotel and strode in together, Eric letting go of Holly's hand.

She frowned up at him but before she could speak she spluttered with laughter. Eric stopped midstep and looked at her in utter confusion as she began to rifle through her bag. She held out a tissue and when he looked at it with a puzzled look she reached up and used it to wipe his mouth gently.

"My lipstick rubbed off. I kinda forgot I had any on." she giggled as she wiped the deep red smudges from his lips. His eyes grew wide, the hint of a smile flitting across his lips briefly. She just smiled back, looking deep into those beautiful eyes of his.

When she was done he thanked her, pressing the button for the elevator and stepping in. Holly stared up at him as they walked to his room and she smiled. _Maybe everything will work out with this guy. _Her thought cheered her up as he pointed her towards the room service menu and suggested she order something to eat. She called for room service, ordering a rare steak and fries and a bottle of red wine.

"So how old are you, anyway?" she asked, sitting down next to Eric on the leather couch. She shrugged off her jacket and pushed it aside.

"I was wondering when the questions would begin." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That depends on whether you mean how long have I been a vampire or how old I was when I became one."

"Both."

"I was turned at the age of 28. And that was 1000 years ago. Give or take."

"So technically you're 1028 years old?" She'd heard of dating an older man but this was more like dating a fossil.

"I suppose you could say that. How old are you? You look awfully young."

"I'm 21, almost 22."

"Holly… A nice name."

"Not really. My parents knew someone called Holly who'd been a lifelong friend and named me after her. So I guess it's the name I'm stuck with." The girl gave a small shrug. "What did you mean you postponed your flight back to London? You don't sound very English."

"I recently moved from Louisiana to London. Call it widening business opportunities. So my progeny and I decided to open a vampire bar in London."

"Oh. I live not far from London. Small town calling Marling."

The doorbell rang and Eric dashed across the room and opened it, stepping aside as a man wheeled in a trolley, leaving it next to the dining table. The man nodded to them both and left again.

"I assume this is for you?" Eric said, motioning to the covered plate and the bottle of wine.

Holly nodded and moved over to the table quickly. She poured herself a glass of wine and lifted the lid off her plate. Her mouth watered a little as she realised how hungry she was and she took a seat at the table, cutting into her steak and pushing a forkful into her mouth.

"Mmm." she moaned in approval and swallowed down the bite of food.

"Your steak is rather bloody." Eric pointed out.

"I know. I asked for it rare." she shrugged as she carried on eating.

Eric watched her in silence as she ate and when she'd had enough he removed the plate from in front of her. He went back to watching her in silence.

"What's a progeny? And what's life like in Louisiana?" she asked.

He explained the principles of being a maker to her and he spoke briefly about his life in Shreveport, not once taking his eyes off her. She felt nervous under his stare and she finished her glass of wine and poured herself another, drinking it down quickly as he fell into silence.

He looked at her. The wine had left a deep red stain on her lips, reminding him of blood. He was so stupidly attracted to her. She was pretty, but not extraordinary. A normal girl. Not the kind he'd ever choose.

Eric grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. His lips crashed into hers and he kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back, draping her arms around his neck as she felt his arms snake around her waist. His hands moved down her body and he lifted her easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her effortlessly to the large bed. He placed her down on it gently before pulling away and climbing on to the bed next to her. However, he just took her into his arms and kissed her lightly on the head. She looked up into his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, searching his face.

"Why would there be something wrong?" he answered her question with one of his own.

"A moment ago it seemed you wanted nothing more than to rip my clothes off. All of a sudden you stopped."

"I don't want to rush you into anything." Nobody was more surprised at his words than he himself.

The alcohol was taking over her and she began to act on impulse. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She kissed him ferociously as she gripped the bottom of his tshirt and pulled it off over his head. He grabbed her wrists.

"Are you sure?" His voice was tender and unlike him but he didn't want to ruin the way she was with him, even though he started to feel himself losing control, his fangs threatening to shoot out at any moment.

She nodded and he rolled her over, flipping her onto her back. It was the most amazing experience of her life. It was like a surge of electricity ran between them, unbroken. The hit of pleasure she got was too much for her to handle and she clamped her teeth down on the smooth marble skin of his neck. She could taste a metallic liquid trickle into her mouth and she knew she'd bitten him too hard but the intensity of the pleasure kept her from caring. It was only when she pulled away that the blood hit the back of her throat and sent a shiver running through her. He moved to lay next to her and she only caught a glimpse of the bewildered look on his face before her eyes rolled back in her head. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I suck at writing the steamier stuff _'' Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story. It means so much and I love you all for it. If you're interested to see how I am outside of here, you can find a link to my blog on my profile. You'll also find a link to the page with the wardrobe collection for this story, so you can see what the characters wear in each chapter. :) Peace and love! **


End file.
